Mahaado
by Chibigal4
Summary: Yami has know Mahaado for as long as he can remember, and can't imagin life without him...But due to recent events, will he have to?
1. Chapter 1

**Chibigal4: Hi everybody! This is the first fic I'm posting here...RR and flames will be given to Yugi to roast marsh mellows with on his next camping trip. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters.**

**Yami pased uneasily back and fourth in his chambers. Everthing was happening too fast. Earilier that evening, he had heard the imfamus thief, Bakura, had been spotted near the plaace. So, what was the first think he was made to do? Not prepair for battle...not even send troops out to look for him or protect his people or the ones close to his heart here, at the palace....but, he was forced to go into hiding for protection. This infuritated the young ruler. **

**"Out of any course of action, that is the most cowerdly." Yami had remembered saying when he was told what he must do.**

**"But your highness," Simon, his adviser said, "if anything were to happen to you...well to put it into words of the commoners that I'm sure you'll understand...'we'll be screwed.'...Did I use that in the right text, magisty?"**

**Yami groaned. Simon always found the worst times to bring up his 'visits' to the villages in disguise. "This isn't the time Simon, nor the place to discus my behaivor when I was a prince. And besides, is it, or is it not my duty to guide and protect my people? If I hid like a coward now, I'll loose respect. Some of them look up and depend on me Simon." **

**Simon sighed. When it came to arguements, Yami was alway a worthy oponent. However, he would't win this one. "I am awar of that, my Pharaoh, but if you got killed, we'd be in a true bind...You have yet to produce an heir."**

**Yami made a face. He never like THAT particular subject. He just felt he wasn't ready to be a father or husband. '...If I got married, that would be real proof that my father is gone...And I refuse to believe that!' He wasn't sure if Simon understood his 'denile' as he cousin put it. "Simon, I have this remember?" Yami asked, indicating the Millennium Puzzle that hung around his neck. "I'm practicly a Gaming God, I can't be defeated."**

**"You're too cooky." Simon pointed out. "to continue to harbor that attitude, and you'll loose any match for certin." **

**Now it was Yami's turn to sigh. 'I was a King of Games when I was prince...Now that I am Pharaoh and have the Puzzle, I'm undefitable.'**

**Simon rolled his eyes. He was growing impationt. He turned to the nearest servent that was fortunatly for him, a good friend of Yami's. "Tea, please excort the Pharaoh to his chambers. And keep an eye on him. Don't let him out of your sight till someone comes for you, understand."**

**Tea nodded. She walked up to Yami. She knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, after all, they had been friends for a long time. **

**Yami inwardly cursed. 'Simon has played his trump card...' The look he gave her was one of pure desperation that said, 'Please side with me.'**

**Tea took a breath and said, "Pharaoh Yami...I really don't want to be in the middle of this...I'll do whatever you want...Just name it...You want to listen to Simon that's fine, but I won't arugue with you if you wish do to otherwise..." Although the look she was giving him said, 'Please listen to Simon. I don't want you to get hurt.'**

**Yami sighed. "What do YOU think my course of action should be?"**

**"I want you to follow your heart and do what YOU think is best." Tea countered.**

**Yami inwardly cursed again, 'Oh, She's good...very good...I taught her well.' "I fear I've come to a cross road...My heart says stay and my mind says go."**

**"Listen to your brain boy." Simon interjected. **

**"Alright." Yami said. "But should the thief come here, I want to be the third to know."**

**"Why third, your higness?" Tea asked.**

**"The first to know would be the lookout, and the second to know would be a messenger, I'd be the third to know, then my soilder and so on."**

**"Very thought out, Pharaoh." Tea said, not surprised. "Now lets get you to your chambers."**

**"She seems egar to be alone with you in your chambers." Simon teased. **

**"In the words on the commoners, that I'm sure you'll understand, Simon...Shut up." Yami retorted, causing Simon to laugh. When he was a prince, he'd get in trouble for that one, but now that he was king, Simon didn't have power over him anymore...not to mention he started it. Upon reaching Yami's chambers, Tea sat on a chair and watched Yami pase, wich is where we are now.**

**"Yami, please sit down." Tea said. "Your making me disy and you'll put a hole in your floor."**

**"I pase when I'm nervous." Yami spat quickly.**

**"I know." Tea ansered. "But at this rate, you'll need a new pair of shoes come the hour."**

**Yami stopped for a minute and faced Tea. "Will you fetch Mana for me? I'd hate for her to get caught up in this madness at such a young age."**

**Tea crossed her arms and asked, "And while I'm doing this favor for you, you won't take leave of your chambers and go somewhere where you disire to be...will you?"**

**Yami stiffened, "I'm appalled you'd think that Tea."**

**"Really? That's what you did to me last time you asked me to get someone for you." **

**"So," Yami said, wincing, "I've already pulled that prank on you, huh?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Did I send you looking for Simon?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Seto?" **

**"Yep."**

**"Mahaado?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Phil?"**

**"Yes...and on that little escapade, I learned that there's not a person in the palace named Phil."**

**Yami smiled and held back his laugh. "Well, that would explain why I didn't see you till the next day."**

**"Yes." Tea said, unfolding her arms. She knew exactily why Simon asked her to do this task. Because withough him knowing it, she eased the tension from Yami. "And why did you tell me you had a wife lined up already?...You haven't even givin it a thought, have you?"**

**"Well...I...I hoped word would get back to Simon and he'd leave me alone about said subject."**

**Tea nodded. "So, when he found out it wasn't ture, he'd dismiss it as nothing more than gossip and he wouldn't be mad at you."**

**Yami nodded. 'Tea understands me so well. It's strange, yet comforting to know I have a friend as close as her.' "Are you reading my mind?"**

**"I've known you so long, I bet I know what your thinking before you do." Tea said, smiling.**

**'Here comes one of her long and drawn out friendship speeches she's famous for...It's not that I don't like them...It's just I've heard them so many times I can quote her word for word...I'll just sit here and listen so I don't offend her.'**

**Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Hey, anybody in here?" **

**"Come on in, Joey." Yami said, no longer feeling worried in the least.**

**"Ok, just checkin'." Joey said, entering the room, "'Cause last time I came looking for ya, neither of you where in here."**

**Yami smiled. "That fault is mine...So Joey, tell me, to what pleasure do we owe this visit to?"**

**The smile that was on Joey face dissapeared and he said sadly, "You're cousin's got something to tell you."**

**"I don't like that tone, Joey" Yami said, frounding as well. "What happened?"**

**"...I wanted to tell you...to make sure what's needs to be said, was said right...but Seto wanted to tell you...and he out-ranks me anyday of the week." Joey answered.**

**"Where is he?" Yami asked.**

**"You mean to tell me, you've know him for 16 years, and you don't know where he is?" Joey asked with a mock surpirse. "Come on, where is he always?"**

**"The Temple of Ra." Yami said.**

**Joey nodded. Yami left the room, and closed the door behind him. Joey walked to the wall, punched it, and then croupled to the floor. "I hate this, Tea....I've become a messanger of death...and there's nothing I can do to stop it."**

**Tea got off the chair, knelt next to Joey and asked, "Joey, what happened?"**

**Joey looked at her, took a deep breath and opened his mouth to explain.**

**-To Be Continued...**

**Chibigal4: I know, I know, I'm evil...I've already writen the rest of the story, but I want to know if people are reading what I've posted so far, if they like it, and if they like it enough to know what happens next. Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chibigal4: Hi everbody! I'd like to thank the two people that reviewed my story. I'd like to give them Yami and Mahaado chibis! tries to pick one up Crap, this one's heavy!  
  
Yami: ...The chibis are over there...Please let go....  
  
Chibi: ...Oops...Sorry, Yami...Will you do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Yami: Chibigal4 does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters, and I can't seem to be able to stree the word NOT enough...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yami ran down the hall. As a child, he was told never to do this, but this was a dire emergency. He had to get to that temple fast. It's not like Seto would leave, but Yami wanted desperatly to know what had happened. Yami burst thought the doors of the Temple of Ra, "SETO!"

Seto had been kneeling before the Great Alter, and appeared to be praying. He stood up, and turned to face his cousin. Yami couldn't read his expression, but he could tell whatever happened couldn't be good. "Take a seat...This isn't going to be easy on eaither of us."  
Yami took a seat and he cousin sat next to him. They had never been very close, but deep down, somewhere, Seto did love his cousin, and Yami felt the same way. They just chose to be in compition to better themselves. Seto put an arm around Yami. "Remember when Bakura invaded your father's tomb?"

'He has such a way with words.' Yami thought scarcasticly. 'Blunt much?' "Yes...But what does that have to do with current events?"

"I'm getting to it...Work with me here." Seto said, in his usual cold manner, which calmed Yami a bit. The arm around him worried him. 'The last time he did this, was when my parents died...'

"Who died, Seto?"

"Do you want to tell the story?" Seto asked, annoyed.

"I don't know it...That's why I'm here." Yami ansered.

"Then zip it and listen." As a joke, Yami looked down at his pants. "Not that zipper...You have a twisted sence of humor, you know that?"

Yami laughed dipite himslef. "And you have none...Please tell me your story ends with 'happily ever after.'"

Seto cleared his throat. "Well you know how badly Mahaado felt...He went back to the tomb tonight to watch over it...But...Bakura decided to pay him a visit...He challanged him to a Shadow Game...and...Yami, Mahaado lost...Afterwards, Bakrua killed him... Mahaado's last words were, 'Yami, my Pharaoh, will pravil.'........ I'm sorry..."

Eventhough Seto had put it as gently as he could, Yami still felt as though he had just been hit with a ton of bricks. Yami stood up and ran. 'I won't believe this! This is impossible! Mahaado's a brother to me!' Yami ran all the way to the tomb of the prevous Pharaoh. When he got there, he was greeted with priests running around like chickens withough their heads, servents cleaning the spills of blood, and a ton of people morning. Most of which he was able to identify. But there was one person that stood out from the rest. The theird person that made up the trio of friends...Mana...She had been the little sister Yami never had. And here she was now, crying. When Yami stepped into the room, it was as if time had stopped. Not a think in the room could be heard except Mana's crying. Yami took a few steps in the room, causly, as if he thought if he made one false move, the floor underneath him would give way and he'd fall for Ra knows how long. He stopped, a good distance from Mana, and gently called her name. She looked up, but couldn't stop her tears. Yami got down on one knee and opened his arms to her. Mana, ran toward him, and threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shirt. Carefully, Yami picked her up and went back to his chambers. Apon entering, Joey and Tea stood up. Joey walked toward his friend, but had no idea of how to comfort him, so he nodded at him and left. Tea on the other hand, wipped her eyes, and walked to Yami and Mana. She put one hand on Mana's back and the other on Yami's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Tea said, not sure of what else to say. "If there's anything I can do-"

Yami didn't have to say anything. He shook his head, and Tea knew he wanted to be alone with Mana. Which was understandable, considering when they were younger, Mahaado, Yami, and Mana were inseperable. They were alway like that, but even though duty may call and they'd be seperated, they'd always find time to be together. When he heard the door close softly behind Tea, Yami sat down on his bed, still cradling Mana. He didn't think he could say or do anything to make her feel better, because he felt the exact same way, and didn't think anything could make him feel better. So, he didn't say anything. He just sat there with Mana in his arms all night. Mana was so upset, she cried in her sleep. Yami on the other hand, didn't sleep at all. His hear was in pieces, body was numb, spirit lost, yet, his mind was racing. When morning came, he saught out Tea.

"Will you watch Mana for me? There's something I have to do." Yami said. Tea nodded, and took Mana in her arms. Yami went back to the Temple of Ra, and found who he was looking for. "Seto."

Seto turned around to look at him. "You look like crap. You didn't sleep at all last night, did you?" Seto waited a minute for Yami to reply. "No smart come back?" He waitied one more time before saying, "Ok, Yami, you win...What is it?"

"Have the preperation been made for Mahaado yet?"

"Yes, and they are well underway."

"They haven't..." Yami took a breath. "placed him in his tomb yet...have they?"

"No."

"Good, I'd like to hold a bit of a sermen before they do."

"What?"

"A sermen...Say a few words...Give my side of the story..."

"I know what a sermin is...But why? It's not tradition."

"Mahaado never cared much for some traditions..." Yami said, thinking back to what Mahaado had said a long time ago.. 'Not saying anything about the decised is wrong...Yeah, we all know they're with Ra and are watching over us...but what about what we have to say about it? I know there's nothing we can do, but still, it would be nice to hear something about the person that died...It'll give people some insight to who the person was...Sure, mourners are there, but I don't think they do a thing unless they really cared for the person.' And Yami couldn't agree more.

Seto shrugged, "Whatever you want."

Yami nodded and said, "It will be before luch today...Spread the word for me?"

"Of course...And I won't miss it." Seto said, a bit courious about what his cousin was up to.

Yami went back to his chaimbers to think of what he would say. The moring passed quickly, but Yami ready. He went to the Temple of Ra and waited for a while. A lot more people showed up than he thought. All of them, he reconginised. Seto was there, as he 'promised', Simon, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Mana, and all of the other priests that possesed Millennium Items to name a few. Public speaking wasn't his favorite thing to do, let alone doing it volentarily, but with the subject being Mahaado, and his frineds in the 'audience' made it a little easier. Yami waited a little longer, and began. "Mahaado was a close friend of mine...So close, he was the big brother I never had. I've known him my entire life. Ever since I can remember, he was there for me. I can recall a time when I was very young, and Seto told me the portal that led into the Shadow Realm was under my bed and angery monsters could come out at any moment. One night I heard strange noises under my bed's frame and too frightened to move, I cried for help. It was Mahaado that came to my rescue...He saved me that night from a venomus snake that found it's way into my chambers. If he hadn't come to help me, I probably wouldn't be here right now...But Mahaado has saved me in more ways than one. At times when I felt like the world had turrned it's back on me, Mahaado had been there. Some people say that people know how to love and feel accepted when they're born, but I've found that to be false. I didn't know how to do either, untill he came up to me and said that he accepted and loved me like a brother. That's when it hit me, that I had harbored thoes same exact feelings about him and many others. But it took him to come forth and say, 'hey, I like you.' for me to feel accepted and capable to love others. I could go to him for anything, if there was a problem, he'd be the first to know and the same was true for me. And now that he's gone, I feel as though I've lost a huge part of myslef. I know you all must be wondering, 'why is his standing up there, making himself look foolish?'..The answer is simply, because this is what he wanted. And I can feel his presence here now. His spirt is telling me that he couldn't have put it in better terms if he had told me what to say today. And what more could be said than, 'it won't be easy, but we will work together..all of us, as a family, to cope with this.'" Yami took the his leave and stood in the hall, holding back tears. What he had just said, was near impossible to say.

He saw the priestist with the Millennium Necklace appocah him. "What you said, my Pharaoh, was a heart-felt truth that must've been hard to say."

Yami nodded and remember what the Millennium Necklace could do. "Why did you see this comming?"

"I fear the Necklace dones not reveal things that should be changed...I know this must be the last thing you want to hear, but...Everything happens for a reason...Remember, this is all Ra's plan..But I came to say that I was sorry....I was the one who was supposed to be watching the tomb that night...It should've been me, not Mahaado."

This hit Yami hard. 'If they were doing what they were supposed to be doing last night, Mahaado would be here now...But then, I would've lost Isis...' "Either way, I would've lost a person that was dear to me...And Mahaado is with me always, watching over me..I know it..."

And in the depths of the Shadow Realm, Mahaado's spirit stirred, and the Dark Magician was born.  
  
The End!  
  
Yami: ...Wait a minute...we didn't have zippers back then...

Chibigal: Oh, sure, now you tell me. Well, I may do a sequel, but you have to review and let me know what you think, and suggustions are always welcome.


End file.
